Stowaway
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Takes place between Season 3 and 4, before Luke and Nicole are wedded. Lorelai has no money, so she and Rory stowaway on a cruise ship to get home. guess which one? LL of course!
1. Criminals and Explanations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…Duh!_

_A/N: This is only my second GG fic, so, very little flames please! The story takes place in between Season 3 and 4, so read the story! It is before Luke and Nicole are married. And review, please review!

* * *

_

**STOWAWAY- Chapter 1: Criminals and Explanations**

Rory rocked back and forth; her mother's eyes followed her. Lorelai smiled at her, and Rory glared. "What!"

"Shhhh…It's just," Lorelai laughed, "You look like that boy from the sixth sense. 'I see dead people…'" She said in a mocking tone.

'This is so not funny! We're criminals" Rory loudly whispered. "Stowing away is not illegal!" Lorelai huffed. Rory shot her another deadly look. "Yes it is! It's your entire fault! You swore you saw Bono, and we missed the plane! You dragged us here, and pulled me onto this stupid cruise ship!" Every word of hers got louder.

"Just wait. When the ship is out far enough, we'll go out and pretend we're tourists. I'll even buy you one of those swirlie hats and a camera!" Lorelai joked, trying to get something besides a glare out of her angry daughter, but unfortunately, she did not succeed.

"Wanna play cards?" Lorelai asked, holding up a pack.

"No! Where did you get those?" Rory said.

Lorelai held up a bag but seeing the look on her child's face, she slipped the cards back into the side pocket.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Lorelai mocked her.

"Back in that bar in Ireland, next to your wallet that you left on the counter." Rory said.

"Oh…that's where I left my money…" Lorelai said as she flopped back onto the bags they sat on.

Rory huffed and she lay back next to her crazy mom.

* * *

A few hours later, in the daylight, Lorelai and Rory came out of the cargo room, wearing their tropical attire. They headed towards the pool and Lorelai put her arm around Rory's shoulder. "Feeling better?" Lorelai asked.

"A bit…" Rory replied.

They walked to the pool and chose two beach chairs to sit on. "Where are we going to sleep?" Rory asked, turning to her mother.

"Hmm…I dunno…"

"What!"

"I have a plan! It will reveal itself in time!" Lorelai said, "When I think of it…" she mumbled.

* * *

They sat for about an hour, lying there, almost asleep. Lorelai blinked and turned her head to Rory. "Now……isn't this nice?"

"Well…I guess…" Rory answered.

Lorelai turned her head to the pool and smiled.

"That guy is hot! See the one in the blue shorts…Especially wet…" She motioned her head towards him.

Rory sat up slightly, and looked at him. "Figures…he looks like Luke…" Rory smirked and put her head back. "No he doesn't! And what do you mean by figures?" Lorelai demanded.

"Mom…" Rory said in a scared voice.

"What!"

"Mom, that…that is Luke…" Rory said.

Lorelai sat up and looked at the guy pulling himself out of the pool. "No it isn't! No! No……It is!" She said frantically.

"Oh no! He and Nicole are coming this way!" Rory frantically said. "What do we do?"

"Um…um…pretend we're look alike French women!"

"He'll know it's us…um…um…"

"Grr…Nicole…" Lorelai mumbled.

Luke and Nicole strode next to the pool, Luke was uncomfortably holding Nicole's hand. They were at the edge of the pool, and Luke turned his head, and he saw two familiar girls.

"Rory? Lorelai?"

"We can explain!" They simultaneously said before Luke slipped on the floor, into the water, and into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Lorelai?" Luke slowly blinked, and saw Nicole slightly flinch. Nicole and Lorelai were hovering over him, Nicole dabbing his hurt forehead.

"It was just a reflex, cause he saw me last…" Lorelai uncomfortably said. Nicole shot her a scary glare, and they both turned back to Luke. "Look! He's come too!" Nicole said.

"We need more bandages…" Lorelai said, holding up the empty box. "I'll go get some more…" She stood up.

"I'll get some…" Nicole huffed. She was angry that Lorelai was there, and even more angry that she was trying to take care of her boyfriend.

She walked off angrily. Lorelai leaned over Luke and dabbed his cut with some wet paper towels. Luke sat up, but Lorelai pushed his chest down. Her hand tingled where she had touched his muscular chest. "Don't…just lie down. You've got a pretty bad cut." Lorelai said. Luke put his hand to his forehead and felt his fingers get wet, but Lorelai gently pushed his hand away.

"What…what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Later…" Lorelai said.

"Where's Rory?"

"She's getting some ice…"

"Oh…" Luke slightly nodded.

At that moment, Rory came up behind them holding a bag of ice.

"How is he?" Rory looked over Lorelai's shoulder.

"Fine…"

"Oh, he's awake!" Rory exclaimed.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Well, you saw us, slipped on the wet floor, and fell into pool. You hit your head on the side or something." Rory nodded. "Mom was the one who reacted first. She saved you." Luke smiled at her just as Nicole came back.

"Oh, are you better?" Nicole sat down next to him. Luke nodded slowly.

"Can I…lie down a while?" Luke asked.

They all nodded, and helped him up, leading him back to his room.

* * *

Lorelai sat next to Luke, who was resting. Rory sat on the other side, reading. Nicole came into the room and picked up her purse.

"I'm going to the show, are you guys going to stay with him?" Nicole said.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded, angry that Nicole was leaving Luke when he was injured.

Nicole nodded back, and left the room. Rory smiled slightly, watching Lorelai watch Luke.

"I'll be hanging out, outside, ok Mom?" Rory stood up.

"Yeah…" Lorelai nodded again, her eyes fixed on Luke. She smiled and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. Luke stirred and woke up, his head pounding.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, sitting up slowly.

"Hey! You're up!" Lorelai smiled. "Beer?" She smiled, holding up two. Lorelai walked over to him, and Luke took one into his hand. She sat down next to him and smiled. Luke opened the beer and took a sip. "Where are Nicole and Rory?" Luke asked. "Oh, Nicole went out…somewhere…" Lorelai angrily said. "And Rory's…reading outside…" Luke nodded. "What time is it?"

Lorelai sighed. "Almost 8 at night…"

Luke sighed frustrated. "How did you get here…" Luke finally asked.

Lorelai sighed again, and began to explain about how they had stowed away after chasing Bono in Ireland. Luke nodded understandably.

"So, we don't know where to stay now…" Lorelai ended her long story.

"Stay here…" Luke said.

"What?"

"Here…you can stay here, stay on the sofa bed." Luke said as a matter of factly.

"Really?" Lorelai smiled and ran to Luke. She hugged him and smiled, and Luke smiled back.

Nicole entered the door and saw them tenderly hugging. She frowned, turned around and left. Rory watched as she left, and then entered. "Hey mom!"

"Hey hon, whatcha do?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I just…hung around…" Rory said, seeing the smiling faces.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here…that cargo room was so uncomfortable…" Rory thanked Luke. "Just don't ever stowaway again…" Luke said. Lorelai smiled at Rory, "Told you I had a plan!" Rory looked at her confused. "What plan?"

"A plan so we wouldn't have to sleep in the cargo room," Lorelai smiled. She turned down the covers on their sofa bed, and then frowned. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's silliness until her mother sat down, frustrated. "Damn!"

"What?" Luke asked. "I got no pj's!" Lorelai said. Rory held up her small bag. "Told you to bring stuff, miss, 'We can go back…'" Rory mocked. Luke threw her a giant shirt. "Here, borrow this…"

"Aww, thanks! You're such a softy Luke!" Lorelai mocked as she entered the bathroom. "Hey! I needed to go!" Rory ran to the room and pounded with her fists onto the bathroom door. Luke looked around and wondered where Nicole was, but his thoughts changed as he heard Lorelai's wonderful laugh.

* * *

Luke sat up at the sound of rustling in the bathroom. He saw Rory and Lorelai peacefully sleeping, and stood up. He slammed open the bathroom door, and the brown haired lady in there jumped. "Nicole?"

Nicole slammed the cabinet shut and went back into the "living room". She picked up two bags that were next to the closet, and turned to Luke. "Sorry it didn't work out between us…" Nicole said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Luke asked, confused.

Nicole looked towards Lorelai and left without saying another word. Luke stood there for a moment, and then turned, smiling at the peacefully sleeping Lorelai. And at last, he understood.

* * *

_A/N: Thank God! He understands now! Well, please review, there definitely will be more. Review and you get something! Anything edible, because I can cook! Well, I have money, so I can buy! So long and thanks for all the fish! Tell me where that's from, and you get a cookie!_


	2. Just Friends?

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Mrs. Palladino: Well, we've decided to give Gilmore Girls to a random username who writes good stories. Congratulations to you!_

_Me: Me? Really? Oh, this is the best day of my life!_

_Mrs. Palladino: No! I was joking!_

_Me: You really suck!_

**_A/N: Wow! So many reviews in one day! Thank you so much! I love you all! So, too bad no one knew where 'so long and thanks for all the fish', oh well. Well, except for two of you…Go Maya Alalouf and Top Banana! Cookies for you guys! The rest of you need to get out and watch more TV…if you have a portable TV. I don't have a portable TV; I'm broke all the time. I can barely afford to buy candy! And trust me, the candy store in the mall is cheap, so I am really broke. Throw money if you like the story! And if I'm still broke after this, I guess I suck at writing. Or the money you throw can't magically go into your computer and into mine…nah! I probably suck. Please read and review some more! Tell me if I suck! Well, actually…don't. I don't like too much criticism…but I do accept it. So, criticize if you hate it……I hope you don't hate it!

* * *

_**

**STOWAWAY- Chapter 2: The Reasons of a Lawyer**

The strong smell of coffee filled the large suite. Lorelai turned over and felt emptiness. "Rory?" Lorelai sleepily said. She sat up, and saw Rory sitting at the kitchen table, asking Luke for coffee. Lorelai smiled at how much Rory sounded like her.

"Just one more!"

"You've already had two...".

"Stowing away makes me hungry…"

"No…"

"Please…" She put on the Rory face.

"You are getting to be more and more like your mother every day…" Luke grumbled before he poured her a cup.

Lorelai smiled sleepily as she stood up. "Did someone mention me?" She yawned as she took the coffee pot from Luke's hands. "Just one cup…" Luke warned. Lorelai smiled and held the pot to her lips. Luke and Rory leaned forward in amazement as Lorelai drank the entire pot.

Luke stared in shock. "That was almost seven cups…" he slowly said.

"Whoa Mom!" Rory smiled.

"Well Rory had 3, so I wanted some…hmmm, feeling perky already!" Lorelai smiled.

"You are going to be very hard to handle today…" Luke grumbled.

Lorelai flashed her famous smile. "Aren't I always?" She looked at Luke, who also had a big smiled on his face, and they stared at each other. Rory looked from one to the other, and smiled herself. "Hey, where's Nicole?" Lorelai broke the awkward silence.

Luke turned away and decided the spoons were suddenly very interesting. "We…uh…well…she left…and…um…well…we broke up…" Luke twiddled his fingers and stared at his shoes.

"What? When? While we were sleeping?" Rory asked.

"Oh, that was such a crappy movie," Lorelai pointed out, and got a glare from Rory. "Oh…sorry! What happened?" Lorelai asked. "I thought everything was going great!" Lorelai frowned.

"Well, she uh…had her reasons…"

"Oh…" Lorelai nodded, still confused. She decided to change the subject.

"God, this shirt is so soft! I now officially love flannel! It's very comfortable!" _And smells like Luke…_the thought poked at her mind.

"Yeah, well, keep it. Think of it as a souvenir…" Luke said before heading towards the bathroom.

Lorelai sat down at the table, a nervous look on her face.

"What?" Rory questioned.

"A gift! We forgot a gift for Luke!" Lorelai's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no…oh no!"

"We couldn't find anything good enough!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure by the time we get home, we'll have something…" Rory said, though a nervous look was still on her face.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory sat, basking in the sun. "Where's Luke?" Lorelai looked around. Rory smiled. "Eager, huh…Well, he's in the bathroom…" she said, confusing Lorelai with her remark.

Luke came from behind them, and he stood there, next to Lorelai.

"So, you're just going to sit there…all day…"

"We're women…it's what we do…" Rory smiled.

"While the men go do something. So…go do something manly…" Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked at them like they were insane. Lorelai suddenly quickly sat up.

"Let's go in the pool," she smiled.

Luke smiled back and Lorelai turned to Rory. "Come on, aren't you coming?"

Rory looked at Lorelai and shook her head. "No thanks, you guys go on…"

Lorelai shrugged, and then turned to Luke. "So, come on, let's go!"

Luke smiled manically, which freaked Lorelai out. Before she knew what had happened, she was floating in the water. She smiled to herself, and swam for the surface. _He tricked me!_ She thought. A big splash came from next to her as Luke dove into the water, and Lorelai flinched. "Ahh! You're gonna pay for that!" Lorelai screamed as they started a water fight.

Rory watched them and smiled before turning back to _Fountainhead_, which she was rerererererereading.

Luke dunked Lorelai's head in the water, and when she came up, she screamed. Throwing herself on him, they fell underwater. For a moment, they floated there, gazing at each other. As they floated to the surface, they smiled. "Race ya!" Lorelai said, flashing a big grin.

"Huh?"

And Lorelai quickly swam off, splashing Luke with a wave of water. He quickly dove in after her and when he caught up with her, he grabbed her legs. She fell under the water and swam to the surface. Luke stood there, smiling, and she spit water into his face, laughing.

Luke wiped his face. "That's disgusting!" He smiled. Quickly, he grabbed her waist and flipped her under the water. She kicked and her screams were drowned out. She punched his legs and tried to pull him down, but his strength greatly overcame hers. For a second, she didn't move, staring at his wet shorts. She shook her head as Luke pulled her out of the water.

She gasped for breath as Luke smiled. Lorelai loved it when he was so playful. "I could have drowned!" Lorelai said with a laugh in her voice. Luke moved his face towards hers, and Lorelai's body moved closer.

"I would never let anything happen to you…" Luke said softly as their faces neared. Lorelai smiled shyly. Their faces were so close, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"COWABUNGA!"

A loud yell came as a huge splash landed next to Lorelai. They quickly separated and they climbed out of the pool. Rory smiled at them as Lorelai turned to her. "I'm gonna go change…ok?" Rory still had a sly smile on her face. "Sure, ok…"

* * *

Lorelai dried her hair with her towel. She opened the bathroom door, and saw Luke cleaning up the table, still in his wet clothes.

"Luke! I was in there for like half an hour! You're gonna get a cold! You better take off those wet clothes…" Lorelai said, then she blushed, realizing what she had said. "I mean…in the shower," Lorelai laughed nervously. Luke nodded. "I know what you mean…" he said as he entered the bathroom.

Lorelai sat on the sofa bed and picked up the flannel shirt that Luke had given her. _What the heck was that?_ She mentally slapped herself. _It wasn't true! They had not almost kissed! She was not in love with Luke! They were friends! Just friends!_

She heard the running shower, and a smile formed. _Luke…naked…naked Luke…_ She grinned.

She slapped her forehead. _Friend! Friend!_

Lorelai slipped on the flannel shirt and smiled.

* * *

Luke stepped out of the bathroom and saw Lorelai asleep in his bed, covered with his comforter. The TV was blaring loudly, and Lorelai sighed, turning over, hugging the blankets.

Luke walked over to his bed was about to shake Lorelai when her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, hiding a smile.

"Well, I was watching TV…"

"You were sleeping," Luke said in a know-it-all voice.

"Well, I'm awake now…" Lorelai smiled at him. "Please…don't make me get up, I'm sleepy…" Lorelai pouted as she pulled his covers up to her neck.

"Lorelai…"

"Please? I wanna watch TV! You can't see from my bed!"

"Lorelai……"

"Please!" Lorelai said as she turned back to the TV.

Luke swept her up in his arms as she screamed and giggled. "Stop Luke! Stop!" Luke carried her bride style and dropped her onto the couch. "Luke! I wanna watch TV!" Lorelai playfully frowned as she looked up at Luke. He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Whatever…" he smiled at her. They stared at each other for a moment, Lorelai slowly stood up. Their faces came closer, only inches apart, when the door opened.

"Hey guys," Rory closed the door and turned around. She saw the pair quickly back away, and Rory smiled to herself.

"Oh, hey Rory," Lorelai put her hand to her face, trying to hide the blush that crept over her face.

"I'm gonna take a walk…" Lorelai said as Luke nodded slowly. "Yeah…ok…" Lorelai quickly hurried out as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Lorelai looked over the edge of the boat and stared at the waves. With the ocean beneath the full moon, the water sparkled. She had been aimlessly wandering around the boat for almost 4 hours now, trying to clear her head of all the thoughts that filled it. _Like Luke…_she thought. _Argh! Stop thinking about him like this! Friend! He's your friend! _Her mind screamed.

Luke walked up behind her, thinking about how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. "Trying to pull a _Titanic_ huh?" Luke smiled as he walked next to her. "Hmph, you've seen _Titanic_, you are full of surprises…" Lorelai smiled at him brightly, happy he had come.

In the background, musicians from a nearby area played soft, slow music. Luke looked at Lorelai and gathered all his confidence. "Do you wanna dance?" He quietly said, trying not to act nervous. Lorelai looked at him with a surprised expression on her face, then she smiled at him. "Like I said, full of surprises…"

She took his hand and awkwardly and he put his arm on her waist. Surprisingly, it felt natural to dance with him. She smiled shyly at him as they slowly danced.

* * *

A woman and man laughed as they walked up to the deck. The woman was a blonde lawyer; the man wore a captain's hat on his head. He whispered something to her and she smiled at him. They walked around a corner, wanting a private place, and came to a dancing couple. The woman recognized the pair at once, and smiled slightly. "Well, well, well, he finally came around," she muttered as the man led her away to his private room.

* * *

The pair continued to dance, their cheeks almost touching. "So…earlier…" Lorelai looked at him. "Yeah…earlier…" they both remembered the moment in the pool. They were silent for a moment. They began to sway slower and slower until they came to a slow stop. Both looked at each other, silently hoping for the other to make a move. They simultaneously moved closer, their lips nearing. A flash of lightning struck nearby, and they quickly jumped away. Rain began to pour down on them, hard.

Lorelai shook her head, her hair splashing water on them. "Great…" she angrily muttered, knowing what was about to happen. She looked at Luke timidly. "We better dry off…" she said, annoyed.

Luke gathered up the rest of his courage and smiled at her. "Do…do you want to go to dinner with me afterwards?" He slowly asked, afraid. Lorelai's face turned to surprise. "Like…like a d-date?" She asked nervously, her mind still debating her relationship with Luke. Luke looked down at his fingers then looked up at her.

"Y-yeah…"

Lorelai smiled at him. "That'd be nice…" She said.

"We could shower and then go…" Luke asked, surprised she had said yes.

"Dirty!" Lorelai flashed a grin. They silently walked back to the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Next time, the dinner! Hooray! Lemme just say, Nicole may have cheated on Luke, but she didn't seem evil. That's why I put in that part with her. So, I just wanna say, this next chapter may take longer because I have to update a ton more stories. Other fans are getting annoyed, and it's either I update later or they kill me and I can't update at all. Don't be angry with me! Well, that's pretty much all I need to say, so I hope I don't leave you hanging to long. Please review!**_

Hugs and fishsticks!

hermione0624


	3. How the Mighty Have Fallen

_**Disclaimer: **Ok, that's enough, the disclaimer is depressing me. No more!_

**_A/N: Ok, not so many reviews, but I get that. I haven't updated in so long, and you people probably can't find it. Ok, so now that I am updating, and it is fresh, please review. I've been really busy, and other stories are higher priority, sorry. I will try and update some of the others I have, sorry if this one sucks a little. Not a filler, but I don't really know what to put. I have a list, you know, and I have to update this one before others, or the system will be messed up. We can not change the system! Sorry the wait was so long, so here you go. Throw me a review now!

* * *

_**

**STOWAWAY- Chapter 3: How the mighty have fallen…**

Lorelai and Luke stumbled back to the room, smiling nervously at each other. As they entered the room, Rory sat on the couch, reading another book. "Hey hon," Lorelai smiled at her. "Don't you do anything besides read?" Lorelai grinned from ear to ear.

Rory looked up, and smiled back at them. "Hey, what have you crazy kids been up to?" She motioned at there wet clothes. "And no, I don't want to do anything to give us away…" Rory said, looking back down at her book.

"It was raining," Luke stated the obvious. Rory nodded, glancing up quickly at the shifting pair.

"Do you want to-" "No, it's ok, you go first…" "Are you-" "Yeah, I'm fine go…" Lorelai said, motioning to the shower. Rory raised an eyebrow. Luke gave in and grabbed some dry clothes, entering the bathroom. The water turned on minutes later, and Lorelai, who was shuffling through clothes, froze. _Luke was getting undressed…Gah! Stop!_ Lorelai's mind was thinking dirty thoughts, and she shook her head.

"Mom?" Rory smirked, seeing her mom's face. "Huh?" Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked, knowing full well the answer. Lorelai bit her lip.

"Luke…asked me to dinner…?" She sort of questioned. Rory's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Like a date?" She stage-whispered.

Lorelai nodded, her face expressing nervousness. Rory smiled. "I knew it…" she said after a pause, turning back to her book.

"Knew what?" Lorelai asked, clueless.

Rory continued to read.

"Knew what!"

Rory smirked and turned the page.

Silence…

"Rory?" Lorelai softly asked, her voice nervous.

"Hmm…" Rory half paid attention.

"I-I think I like Luke…" Lorelai whispered. Rory smiled and Lorelai grumbled that she wasn't paying attention.

"We almost kissed…" Lorelai said, knowing that would get her attention. As known, Rory snapped her head up. "What?" She shouted. This she had not expected.

"Help me pick out an outfit…" Lorelai whined, avoiding the subject now that she had her daughter's attention.

Rory sighed. "Now you decide to be evasive…" she shook her head. She stood up and pulled out a dress.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" Lorelai pointed to the elegant dress, which was a black, short dress, that would reach one's knees. It had a haltered top, and looked as if it could be used for dressy or wild.

"Mom!" Rory smiled. "You bought it…"

Lorelai looked thoughtful, her mind in total shutdown at the shock of the date with Luke.

"Oh yeah…" she remembered after a minute, reminiscing over the little shop they had seen in Warsaw. Who knew the Polish could be so wild?

"How the mighty have fallen…" Rory said, remembering the clothes emergency she had had when she was going on her first date with Dean. Sort of first date…

Lorelai finished gathering her stuff just as Luke stepped out, in a brown shirt and black pants. Lorelai's jaw would have dropped if she had no self control. She stared for a second at his chest, noticing for the first time his muscles. She suddenly grew more nervous than before.

"I-I'm gonna g-go…" Lorelai pointed to the bathroom, unable to finish her sentence. So much for self control.

* * *

Lorelai stepped out and straighted her dress. Luke looked up from the ground and his eyes widened.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked, feeling calmer.

"Y-yeah," Luke managed. Rory smiled at the pair as they left and turned back to her book

* * *

They sat down at some seats outside a small resturant on the ship. They had a good view of the ocean, and the table was sort of isolated, from the people and the lights.

"Nice..." Lorelai flashed a smile. "Your patented Luke Danes date, restaurant on a cruise by the ocean?" She teased.

"You forgot about the batting cages," Luke joked. Lorelai laughed and Luke grinned widely.

"How could I miss that," she laughed. They shared hidden grins before looking down at their menus.

* * *

Eating their food as a normal date would go, Lorelai looked up.

"What are we Luke?"

Luke was taken by surprise. "What?"

"What are we?" Lorelai asked. She put her fork down and put a hand on her head. "I mean, we're really good friends, right?"

"Right." Luke responded.

"Well, we almost kissed today. I think I've emphasized that before," she gave a forced laugh. "If we date, we could screw everything up! I mean- I don't know what I mean." She buried her face in her hands.

Luke stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go," he said. Lorelai looked up and gave a choked laugh. "Don't you have to pay?"

"It's on a tab." He said with a small smile. Lorelai stood up and they left.

"What's wrong," he asked her gently as they got to a barren hallway.

"I messed up your whole trip!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai..." Luke said soothingly, trying to explain that she didn't.

"No, I did! I mean I came here, and you were having fun with Nicole, and I broke you guys up, then I ruined everything and made you ask me on a date, and I stowed away and everything, and I could get you arrested, I could get you thrown in jail! I could-" Lorelai was cut off as Luke passionately kissed her, pinnng her to the door of the suite. Lorelai clutched to him tightly, kissing him hard, as he parted her lips with his tongue. Lorelai moaned and held him tighter as her legs felt weak.

Breathlessly pulling away, Lorelai looked at him in confusion. "What was that for?" She said in a breathy voice, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I was trying to shut you up..." he huskily said.

"Good method," was all she said, crushing her lips against his in a fierce kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it's probably not my best chapter. I've got other stories on mind, but I will not abandon this one! So, I will update, but in a while. Sorry it took so long in the first place anyways, but please review! I do love those reviews! Anyways, my favorite part was the ending, but sorry if the middle sucked. The date part was kinda forced on me, because I have no idea how they'd act, so I kinda chopped it up and threw stuff in their. The beginning too, so sorry about that. Anyways, review! 


End file.
